Who is she?
by puccalover555
Summary: Everybody is 15 or 16. Pucca gave up on Garu and start to like his big brother... Ru, but what happens when Garu learns she don't love love him anymore. Will he cuss his brother? does he let her go? or will he show his feelings. I added new characters like Pucia or Ru. disclaimer: I do not own pucca
1. my thoughts

Who is she?

Chapter 1 (Pucca's P.O.V.)

I was tired of chasing Garu! He was my crush, but I had it. next time I see him I am ignoring him.  
>Today was Ru's birthday, (Ru is Garu's big brother, but Gura is still Garu's little brother) he was my other crush. Luckily, he had no girlfriend otherwise I will go tokyo with my sisters Pucia,<br>Rucca and was a good day until I bumped into Garu.  
>"Hey Pucca, hey Ching." Garu said with a smile.<br>Yeah right I would say 'hi' to that stupid, arrogant ninja. He was saying hi with those shiny teeth,  
>his eyes were a little lighter than black like he was happy or loving. He used to smile like that when we first met! It was a day to remember. I was only 7<p>

(Flash backs)  
>I was swinging in the park on my own wondering where was Abyo, my sisters and Ching at. I saw three boys one of them was black wearing red pigtails and a big red heart in the middle, the the other one was shorter and a little younger wearing the same thing, but in blue and the other one was wearing white shorts with blue shirt and white shoes. I walked up to them "Hi I'm Pucca. what's your names?" I asked.<br>" I'm Garu. I'm a ninja and these are my brothers Ru and Gura." Garu said I had the yin symbol on my right hand and on my left hand was the cresent.  
>"What's that on your hands?" asked Ru.<br>"I don't know. My uncles say it's a birthmark, but I thought it was a yin symbol" I said.  
>"Cool!" said Garu. I almost blushed and I decided to give a kiss on Garu's cheek. He blushed "Why did you kiss my cheek?" asked Garu. "Cause I like you" I reply back (End of flash back)<p>

"Pucca? Puuccaa? Are you alright?" asked Pukia "Yeah I was remembering the day me and Garu met" I said "Alright I will see you guys later!" said Garu

_  
>Author (A.K.A. me): I hope you like this Pucca: what's gonna happen next?<br>Me: you gotta read Pucca: who is Pukia, Pucia, Rucca and Ru Me: my pucca OC's and later your name is...  
>Pucca: what Me: you gotta read chapter 2 and tomorrow or the next day <p>


	2. who are you

Who is she Chapter 2

(still Pucca's P.O.V.)

I quickly went home after I went to Ching's. I decided to change my name to Pacia. I still wore red, but I had a rebal face, I had a cut my hair a little short. I changed into a really long sleeved crop top, a black mini skirt, red stockings and black boots, after I colored my hair mostly black, but had a little red in them. I went back to Ching's, but then I saw Jasmine ( aka me) my friend from america and Yucca my lost twin.  
>"Pucca? Is that you?" Jasmine asked.<br>"How did you know?" I asked.  
>"Who else would have red and black clothes, red highlights and have thier eyes close. " said Yucca.<br>I then saw Ru, Gura and my ex-crush Garu. "Hey boys" I said in a flirty voice.  
>"Hi Pucca?" Gura said. "The name is Pacia Satono." I said.<br>"WHAT?!" Garu yelled.  
>"I changed to someone else Garu" I said.<br>"I think you look hot" Ru said "Thanks Ru. I have to leave." I said with a rebal voice. I went to Ching's.  
>"Hey Pucca or Pacia do you have scissors?" Jasmine said.<br>"Sure here" I said "Thanks" said Jasmine. I saw Jasmine sharpining her sword.  
>"Guys I have something to tell you... I am the next ninja." Jasmine confessed. "Cool! who's your mentor?" Yucca asked "My mentor is Garu." said Jasmine "Oh. Can you ask Garu if he likes me?" Pucca asked "Sure." said.<p>

Me: I hope you like this story

Pucca: why is my name Pacia Santono?

Me: it was hard to find a great name

Pucca: oh 


	3. the lovers

(Chapter 3)  
>(Jasmine's P.O.V.)<p>It was a warm fall day and Halloween was tomorrow. I was trianing with Garu. I was silent and steathly until I broke the silence.<br>"Hey Garu do you like Pucca?" I asked "Of course. She's sweet, cute, nice and a great cook I have ever met" Garu said. I saw he was blushing.  
>"Why don't you tell her?" I asked again "I'm too late. Her name is Pacia Santono." Garu said with a frown. Luckily, I was recording this for Pucca and no one knows my true self. Punia and I were the cat eyed spies that can turn into part cat like we had clothes made of fur, our eyes can turn red and comes a tail ears and partly whiskers. I can't believe I was a ninja. After, I was going to Pucca's house to play the recording "I can't he liked me" said Pucca "I got to fix this Jasmine, but what am I suppose to do?". "I think you need to change back" I said.<br>"Your right" Pucca said After 3 hrs. of changing her back, she went to Garu's house he heard screams and cussing like 'Damn you Ru, what the fuck I loved her first, go to shity hell!'  
>It was Garu who said that to Ru. "Garu?" Pucca said "Yes?" Garu said "We heard cussing what happened" I said "I told him I loved Pucca first, but he said she liked him more" Garu said "Not anymore" said Pucca "What?" Ru said "I'm that sweet Pucca again" Pucca said happily Soon as after she said that, Garu kissed Pucca so passionatly that it lasts 10 minutes and he asked her out.<br>"Hey I'm Jasmine what's your name?" I asked "Name is Ru. So you are Pucca's friend from america." Ru said "Yeah and I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee tomorrow" I asked "Sure." Ru said.  
>The end<p>

Me: Do you like the story?

Garu: Yeah, but one thing is I don't cuss.

Me: Now you do!

Pucca: Good thing I change back.

Garu: Hey Pucca I was wondering if you wanted some coffee later

Pucca: sure, I love to

Me: awww 


End file.
